The goal of this project is to increase the numbers of well-trained biomedical Ph.D. or M.D./Ph.D. researchers from underrepresented (UR) populations. The project will be conducted at the research-intensive BCM Graduate School of Biomedical Science that has established an excellent track history in educating UR scientists. The target group of students is being extended to all matriculated BCM Ph.D. and M.D./Ph.D. students from UR populations and those with an interest in the goals of the IMSD. Students must meet specific criteria of under-representation or commitment to diversity to enroll in the IMSD and continue their affiliation with the project. [unreadable] [unreadable] All 81 URM BCM Ph.D. and M.D./Ph.D. students enrolled since the IMSD was funded in 1998 have participated in IMSD activities. The numbers of URM students enrolled at any one time has grown from 20 in 1998 to more than 50 at all times since 2002. The 80% retention rate exceeds that of non-URM students. URM students now win a disproportionately higher share of awards and honors and have a publication record very near that of non-URM students although the URM population is skewed toward less advanced students due to the recent increase in enrollment. [unreadable] [unreadable] Ph.D. student education will be enhanced by creating and enacting individual development plans for each student affiliated with the IMSD. There are five goals and measurable objectives of the project. (1) Increase matriculation of UR Ph.D. students from 10 per year to 12 to 14 per year. (2) Improve performance of UR students in didactic classes with the objective that 55% of students will make an A, 60% will make no Cs and 80% of students will make less than 2 Cs. (3) Maintain at least 80% retention toward the Ph.D. degree. (4) Promote scientific training and professional development through proactive educational activities including mini-courses, skills workshops and small group, team-building learning experiences; interaction with UR role models through mentoring and a URM Scientist Seminar Series; research and mentoring. We will monitor student performance and evaluation of the project to determine whether new activities need to be created to help students progress toward biomedical research careers. (5) Disseminate information on building and sustaining a program that enhances education of UR biomedical Ph.D.s through presentations and scholarly publications. At the students' request we will begin publishing a bi-yearly research publication with articles contributed and critiqued by the UR students themselves. Funding this renewal will enable a graduate school that has become recognized for its progress in UR education to continue successful program components that could not be funded without a targeted grant. [unreadable] [unreadable]